horrorfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Xenomorfo
Xenomorfo è il nome con cui, nella serie di film Alien inaugurata dal regista Ridley Scott, ci si riferisce ad una immaginaria specie aliena. Il termine tuttavia compare solo nel secondo film della serie, Aliens - Scontro finale. Nella saga lo xenomorfo, che per la sua caratteristica di non avere nulla di umano, è chiamato semplicemente "Alien", è l'antagonista contro cui devono scontrarsi gli esseri umani. La sua natura estremamente aggressiva e la sua straordinaria resistenza lo rendono nei film della saga un avversario temibile. Origine La teoria più probabile sull'origine degli xenomorfi li identifica come la creazione di un'altra razza aliena detta "Space Jockey". Essi sarebbero stati l'esito di ricerche volte alla creazione di un'arma biologica da utilizzare durante un'ipotetica guerra civile. Dopo la guerra, è ipotizzabile che i Jockey si siano resi conto della pericolosità degli xenomorfi ed abbiano tentato una loro eradicazione. Pare però che all'interno di un'astronave i ribelli conservassero un gruppo di uova in stasi. Sembra che quesa fazione sia stata condannata all'esilio e che abbia dovuto allontanarsi dal pianeta natale portando con se le uova. Mentre un solo pilota gestiva la nave, per qualche ragione un facehugger sarebbe uscito dalla stasi e lo avrebbe infettato, provocando la caduta della navicella su un pianeta disabitato e gelido: il famoso "LV426/Acheron" dei film Alien ed Aliens. L'impatto sarebbe stato fatale per i Jockey addormentati, salvo forse il pilota che comunque sarebbe morto in seguito per l'uscita del Chestbuster. Da esso si sarebbe quindi sviluppata una regina che, prima di morire per fame e stenti, avrebbe deposto le uova nella stiva. I motivi che generano gli scontri tra Xenomorfi e altre specie non derivano sempre dalla loro ferocia, in particolare se si parla di umani e Yautja (Predator). Per quanto riguarda i primi, non vanno dimenticati i tentativi di usare gli xenomorfi come arma biologica (Alien: la clonazione); per quanto riguarda i Predator, va sottolineata la pratica di allevarli come animale da caccia (Alien vs. Predator). Conformazione fisica Lo xenomorfo arriva a un'altezza di 2,5 metri (nella variante umana). Al posto del sangue, presenta un potentissimo acido capace di fondere il metallo. Se l'alieno viene ferito, il liquido può fuoriuscire con estrema forza. Il colore della sua pelle di solito è verde scuro o nera, permettendogli una perfetta mimetizzazione in ambienti scarsamente illuminati. Si possono trovare xenomorfi la cui livrea presenta colori tendenti al rosso, o addirittura a macchie marroni, derivanti dalla combinazione con il DNA dell'ospite infettato. Nel finale del film Alien vs. Predator dal petto di uno Yautja esce uno xenomorfo con la stessa mascella dell'ospite. Si può dedurre quindi che gli alien derivino le loro caratteristiche fisiche dal DNA degli ospiti, adattandosi meglio all'habitat in cui si trovano. Testa Una particolarità dell'Alien è il cranio oblungo senza occhi o narici, privo dei classici organi sensoriali. Benché lo xenomorfo non sia dotato di occhi, egli è in grado di interagire e di muoversi nell'ambiente circostante con una rapidità sorprendente. La creatura dispone di una serie di sofisticati organi per l'orientamento che comprendono recettori sensibili all'infrarosso (collocati frontalmente nella zona superiore del cranio) e sensori olfattivi (capaci di individuare feromoni con estrema precisione) utili per comporre un radar biologico. Oltre questo si noti che sulla testa, ma anche su tutto il resto del corpo, vi sono delle speciali ghiandole che secernono continuamente una sostanza liquida incolore simile ad una resina liquida. La conformazione della testa varia da classe a classe di xenomorfo.I warriors (guerrieri) hanno la testa scanalata, i droni (operai) posseggono la testa liscia, anche se sembra possa diventare scanalata in un secondo tempo. Altra caratteristica per riconoscere un drone da un warrior sono le dita: il drone ha sei dita (4 normali e 2 pollici opponibili), un warrior quattro fuse a coppie. Nella testa del Drone è possibile notare, per via della trasparenza della calotta cranica, il teschio con orbite oculari e narice.La calotta cranica semi-trasparente del drone è presente anche nella testa del predalien. I praetorian (pretoriani), sono poi speciali guardie del corpo della regina, forse nati da comuni droni ai quali è stata somministrata una sostanza mutante. Potrebbero anche essere regine in stadio giovanile. Posseggono una testa a ventaglio simile a quella della regina e sono più grandi dei comini warriors, raggiungendo i 3 metri di altezza. Appaiono solo in alcuni videogiochi, quali Alien vs. Predator e Alien vs. Predator 2 per PC e Aliens vs Predator: Extinction per Playstation 2, Xbox e PC. Lingua dentata Gli Alien hanno una particolare quanto micidiale arma denominata "inner-jaw", una lingua costituita da un tubo dentato, capace di forare oggetti di consistente robustezza. Questo particolare organo, oltre che a permettere l'alimentazione dell'alieno, costituisce un'ottima arma durante gli scontri ravvicinati. La suddetta lingua diventa flessibile dopo la morte della creatura. È composta da un'apertura pseudobuccale con 10 incisivi e 4 canini ed è lunga 20 cm. Questo fenomeno tuttavia è stato verificato solo in Alien: La Clonazione, quando Ripley 8 stacca la lingua ad uno xenomorfo morto. Arti Gli arti superiori dell'Alien sono esili ma allo stesso tempo molto forti. Le mani prensili sono dotate di 5 o 6 dita alle quali estremità si trovano lunghi artigli (affilati abbastanza da poter letteralmente far a pezzi un essere umano). Gli arti inferiori si presentano più lunghi rispetto a quelli superiori. L'Alien è una creatura tendenzialmente bipede, anche se è capace di combattere in modo agguerrito e letale anche in posizione quadrupede. Le mani dello xenomorfo non posseggono pollice opponibile, ma assieme agli arti inferiori condividono una particolare conformazione simile a quella dei gechi che consente loro di letteralmente "arrampicarsi sui muri e sul soffitto" come un geco appunto. Inoltre, è osservabile in alcuni esemplari una palmatura che unisce le dita della mano, anche se tale dettaglio non è sempre visibile poiché di struttura lamellare e legata alle dita come appunto in alcune lucertole del deserto. I piedi dello xenomorfo variano in base all' età dell'animale, ospite parassitato, tipologia d'appartenenza (drone, regina, etc..) ma di base sono di forma lunga e terminanti con tre dita artigliate. Va inoltre specificato che gli arti inferiori permettono agli xenomorfi di fare dei "balzi in volo" ovvero dei salti fatti appositamente o per andare velocemente verso una parete lontana o per uccidere un essere vivente (balzandogli addosso appunto) veramente di distanze notevoli: 20 metri circa per i drone e i runner, 25-30 metri circa per i Predalien. Andatura Generalmente gli xenomorfi nati da esseri umani deambulano in posizione bipede, acquistando talvolta andatura quadrupede. Tuttavia, nel film Alien³ la variante nata da un cane ha dimostrato una certa preferenza per l'andatura quadrupede. Tale tipo di xenomorfi sono capaci di raggiungere in corsa velocità notevoli nonché l'abilità di superare con dei salti grandi ostacoli (nel film Alien³ si nota infatti come uno xenomorfo "nato" da un cane, raggiunga elevate velocità pur avanzando a testa in giù, lungo corridoi irregolari. Tuttavia, tale stima non è basata su dati certi, ma su supposizioni). Questi particolari xenomorfi, definiti nel videogioco Alien vs. Predator runners (corridori), presentano una anatomia diversa dai loro conspecifici nati da bipedi. Innanzitutto il loro esoscheletro è di colore molto più chiaro e tendente al giallognolo, la loro intelligenza pare apparentemente inferiore e soprattutto sono del tutto privi delle strutture tubolari (di solito 4) presenti negli altri xenomorfi lungo la schiena (questo semplicemente perché in fase di realizzazione della creatura nel film Alien³, quando l'alieno era a quattro zampe, la testa avrebbe urtato contro i quattro tubolari; di conseguenza fu decisa la loro rimozione). Capacità e resistenza Questa creatura è inoltre un incredibile nuotatore. Grazie alla sua estrema resistenza strutturale è anche capace di sopravvivere per qualche periodo nel vuoto cosmico, ambiente in cui però lo xenomorfo soffre di uno stato di intorpidimento, causato forse principalmente dalla diretta esposizione alle radiazioni di stelle vicine. Appare anche degna di nota l'incredibile capacità di adattamento ad atmosfere differenti, che vanno da quella tipica terrestre, a quella primordiale di un pianeta in formazione, assolutamente priva di ossigeno. Probabilmente (a parere degli appassionati della saga di Alien) riuscirebbe in questo grazie alle strutture tubolari presenti lungo la schiena in numero di cinque, quattro poste ai lati ed una dietro il collo dotata anche di cinque piccole punte ai lati con quella centrale più lunga. Queste, oltre a proteggere la creatura dagli attacchi alle spalle, consentono alla creatura di assimilare svariati gas di volta in volta presenti nell'atmosfera al fine di utilizzarli per la respirazione. Altra utilizzazione ipotizzata per le appendici, è forse quella di conservare la sostanza resinosa che poi viene secreta dalle ghiandole sulla testa. Tale teoria sarebbe messa in dubbio dalla assenza di tali organi nei Runner, il che dovrebbe far supporre che o l'ipotesi è sbagliata, o che tale variante di xenomorfo presenti diversi adattamenti anatomici. Inoltre gli xenomorfi resistono sia a temperature estremamente basse che alte: basti pensare alle temperature del pianeta LV426/Acheron molto basse e molto alte nel film Alien³ quando gli umani versano il piombo fuso sull'alien runner e quest'ultimo ne esce vivo. Notevole anche la capacità delle uova di resistere per lunghi periodi di tempo in uno stato di stasi-letargo. Coda La coda di questo essere è segmentata. Risulta essere molto lunga, circa come l'altezza della creatura ed appiattita ai lati per permettere all'essere di nuotare. Termina con una sorta di pungiglione sagittale e cavo, utilizzato per iniettare nelle vittime un veleno che tende a paralizzarle dando la possibilità alla creatura di catturarle ed imbozzolarle. La capacità di iniettare veleno con la coda non si osserva in nessun film, ma è caratteristica peculiare degli Xenomorfi della serie di videogiochi "Aliens VS Predator". Inoltre è molto utile anche come organo di movimento, infatti bilancia i movimenti dello xenomorfo che, se ne fosse sprovvisto, camminerebbe come il Newborn.. Ghiandola acida ed acido molecolare Il "sangue" di uno xenomorfo è composto da una sostanza giallognola con caratteristiche simili ad un acido molecolare potentissimo in grado di corrodere il metallo. In realtà, come si legge nella sceneggiatura di Alan Dean Foster (1978), non è chiaro se tale elemento costituisca il vero e proprio sangue dello xenomorfo assolvendo a compiti di distribuzione nell'organismo di nutrienti ed altro, o faccia parte di un sistema circolatorio separato, magari inteso a lubrificare l'interno della creatura. Nella sceneggiatura, l'ufficiale scientifico Ash afferma: "potrebbe far parte di uno strato protettivo interno, una specie di endotelio liquido di difesa. Potrebbe essere il corrispettivo di quella creatura del nostro fluido linfatico." Nelle gengive della creatura si trova (presumibilmente) una grossa ghiandola in grado di secernere mediante spruzzo una sostanza debolmente acida non in grado però di corrodere gravemente i metalli (come si vede in una scena di "Alien la clonazione" dove uno xenomorfo sfregia un mercenario spruzzando dalla bocca il liquido corrosivo); è anche possibile che gli Alien abbiano nella bocca arterie che possono essere spaccate, come quelle oculari dei rospi cornuti. Riproduzione La riproduzione dello xenomorfo è completamente asessuata, poiché tale parassita fa completo affidamento sulla capacità degli embrioni di combinare il proprio DNA con quello dell'ospite, in modo da avere xenomorfi adulti che siano perfettamente adatti a prendere il sopravvento sulla specie-bersaglio. Per esempio, mentre gli xenomorfi "nati" da esseri umani hanno andatura bipede e spiccata intelligenza (ma in generale questi esseri hanno un'ottima intelligenza), quelli nati da cani (in Alien³ nasce da un cane nella versione cinematografica, da un toro nella versione originale) sono quadrupedi, estremamente veloci e dotati di olfatto e organi di senso iper-sviluppati. Sono note anche varianti nate dall'incrocio con altre razze aliene come i Predator, e pare chiaro che almeno nell'apparato boccale esterno, quello attorno alla lingua tubolare, abbiano assunto tratti della tipica mascella "aperta" totalmente differente rispetto alle varianti nate da mammiferi terrestri. Questa variante denominata nei videogiochi della serie "Aliens Vs. Predator" predalien ha fatto al cinema una breve comparsa, in stadio di chestbuster, nella sequenza finale del film "Alien Vs. Predator" e nel film del 2007 "Aliens vs. Predator Requiem" allo stadio adulto. Nel secondo film il predalien dimostra di avere caratteristiche riproduttive diverse da quelle dei normali alieni. Infatti pare non abbia bisogno di deporre uova per creare dei facehugger, visto che riesce ad impiantare per via orale più di un embrione (nel film se ne vedono addirittura tre) all'interno dell'ospite. Naturalmente i piccoli da lui creati non conservano le caratteristiche del predalien ma dell'ospite da cui nascono. Ricordiamo inoltre (se ne parlerà meglio in seguito) in Alien - La clonazione la variante xenomorfa chiamata Newborn nata da una regina possedente un sistema riproduttivo umano (quindi attraverso l'utero, anche se sempre agamico) ereditato dal clone Ripley 8, che presenta caratteristiche molto vicine all'uomo: presenta occhi, non possiede la coda ne la lingua dentata e la sua particolarità è data principalmente da un cambio continuo di "umore" che ricorda appunto gli stati d'animo e i sentimenti umani (come il comportamento da "figlio" che assume con Ripley 8). Uovo La cosiddetta regina aliena depone delle pseudo-uova, elementi composti da un involucro soffice a forma di uovo coperto di una sostanza simile al muco. Queste "uova" infatti, al contrario di ciò che avviene per altre specie, non contengono un embrione, ma un essere intermedio generato dalla regina e custodito all'interno di esse. Sarà poi questa creatura, a generare l'embrione da cui nascerà lo xenomorfo adulto. Appena un essere vivente si avvicina all'uovo, esce a gran velocità un essere soprannominato facehugger ("aggrappafaccia"), "avvertito" da una sorta di tentacoli organici che si pensa, localizzino gli spostamenti d'aria provocati da un essere che gli si avvicini. Abbiamo avuto prova che sono viventi in Alien - La clonazione quando Ripley 8 viene portata dagli alien New Warrior al nido della Regina passando sopra un "tappeto" di questi tentacoli pulsante, quasi respirante. Le "uova" contengono una speciale sostanza secreta da ghiandole interne, a base di liquido nutriente (amnios) ed ormoni che mantiene in vita il facehugger per moltissimo tempo. Facehugger thumb|right|250px|Il facehugger. Questa particolare creatura è costituita da un corpo centrale da cui si dipartono 8 arti uncinati, da una coda mezzo e da un apparato atto a penetrare la bocca della vittima per poter impiantare l'embrione. Importanti sono anche 2 grosse sacche, poste sotto agli arti, che potrebbero servire sia come mantici che vengono usati per fornire gas vitali all'ospite, sia come "filtri" capaci di modificare l'atmosfera circostante in modo da rendere possibile il mantenimento della vittima in condizioni atmosferiche sfavorevoli. Questa creatura porta e mantiene in uno stato di coma l'ospite e procede poi nell'inserimento dell'embrione. Il facehugger può spruzzare l'acido volontariamente, permettendo dunque di svolgere il suo compito anche in presenza di un casco o simili protezioni. Quando utilizza come ospite un essere umano, la creatura è solita stringere i suoi 8 arti attorno alla faccia della vittima e avvolge la sua coda intorno al collo. Si ritiene inutile e pericoloso ogni tentativo di rimuovere chirurgicamente il facehugger dalla faccia dell'ospite, poiché egli avvolgerebbe ancor più la coda attorno alla gola sino a strangolare la vittima. Il facehugger mantiene in vita l'ospite inoculandogli ossigeno attraverso una protuberanza tubiforme che inserisce nella gola immettendo un embrione nello stomaco. Dopo aver fatto ciò, la creatura si stacca dall'ospite e muore. Nota: come si apprende dal libro The Book of Alien(1993) a cura di Paul Scanlon e Michael Gross, il tubo che la creatura usa per inseminare l'ospite, nelle intenzioni del creatore (l'artista svizzero H.R. Giger) ha chiara valenza sessuale. H.R. Giger dichiara esplicitamente che dovrebbe relazionarsi a una sorta di pene ma dall'aspetto più simile ad una vagina, in modo da sottolineare la natura puramente dedita alla distruzione dello xenomorfo. Al contrario di un concepimento normale, consenziente, fra due esseri umani, che genera vita, l'unione con lo xenomorfo, assimilabile ad uno stupro, genera morte. Embrione & Chestburster [[Immagine:Alien The Chestburster.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Il chestburster di Alien mentre esce dal corpo di Kane.]] Poche ore dopo la morte del facehugger, l'embrione (ormai evoluto) si sposta dallo stomaco alla bocca dell'intestino dove si nutre dei tessuti e poi li sfonda, e fuoriesce uccidendo la vittima, già gravemente ferita per l'emorragia interna. Il chestburster si presenta come un essere vermiforme di lunghezza variabile (da circa 45 cm a 1,45 m), simile ad un serpente in quanto sfrutta la lunga coda per muoversi, questa forma inoltre priva della possibilità di arrampicarsi. In questo stadio la creatura presenta un'istintiva cautela, dettata dal fatto che è quasi indifesa. Il chestburster, dopo essersi nutrito degli intestini dell'ospite e esserne fuoriuscito, si trasforma in alieno adulto. Va detto che non tutti i chestbursters sono vermiformi, ma alcuni hanno già gli arti formati come per esempio quello dal quale nascerà un runner o quello dal quale nascerà la regina. Si suppone che il suo aspetto sia sempre più simile alla forma definitiva in base a quanto tempo rimane dentro il suo corpo ospite. Si è infatti notato che il dogburster di Alien³ aveva già una postura e aspetto quasi completo proprio perché si sarebbe un po' sviluppato all'interno del cane da cui è nato. Adulto Nel giro di 12 ore durante le quali cambia pelle più volte e dopo che il chestbuster si è nutrito sufficientemente, è già diventato un alien adulto, che cattura prede che intrappola in bozzoli davanti alle pseudo-uova, conservate in strutture di secrezione resinosa simili ad enormi alveari. In un primo momento sul cranio dello xenomorfo è presente un rivestimento traslucido, che si consuma con l'invecchiare, mostrando una struttura corazzata, formata da "costole" che percorrono tutta la lunghezza del cranio. In tutti gli stadi vitali della creatura, essa possiede anche uno scheletro interno, cosa che lo rende praticamente resistente a tutto e gli permette un movimento più articolato. Gli adulti sono dotati di una intelligenza simile a quella di un uomo, possono cioè comprendere il mondo che li circonda e soprattutto se stessi, i propri limiti e le proprie capacità. L'errore più grande infatti che si possa fare nel combattere queste creature è lasciare loro il tempo di pensare alla mossa vincente, dato che la loro intelligenza è fredda e del tutto priva di emozioni e rimorsi. Gli xenomorfi comunicano sicuramente tra loro, semplicemente emettendo suoni o con il movimento delle labbra Regina thumb|right|250px|L'Alien Regina La Regina nasce da un comune uovo come gli altri xenomorfi, ma nello stadio di chestbuster rimane più a lungo dentro l'ospite (anche fino a 48 ore), anche se in alcuni fumetti vi sono stati casi dove sia rimasta in gestazione addirittura 10 giorni. Una volta adulta la regina è alta dai 4 ai 6 metri e lunga dai 9 ai 12. Possiede un'anatomia simile a quella degli altri alieni, ma la testa è protetta e sormontata da una sorta di corona a ventaglio. La regina presenta una enorme sacca ricolma di uova come nella termite regina. Può, in caso di necessità, abbandonarlo (come mostrato nel film Aliens - Scontro finale e Alien vs. Predator) e può di sicuro deporre almeno un uovo, presumilbilmente conservato nel corpo, anche senza tale sacco (come si deduce dalla fine di Aliens - Scontro finale e l'inizio di Alien³) La regina possiede arti più simili a quelli di un insetto piuttosto che ad arti umanoidi. Essi non sono quattro ma sei, anche se due risultano essere piccoli e quasi atrofizzati. Newborn (Neonato) In Alien: la clonazione, attraverso orribili esperimenti di manipolazione genetica tra il DNA di una regina e quello di Ellen Ripley, viene creata una variante di xenomorfi dotati di apparato riproduttore umanoide. Dall'evoluzione di tale variante ed in particolar modo della regina, nasce una nuova creatura definita newborn ("neonato") Il Newborn combina tratti comuni agli xenomorfi (cranio oblungo, acido molecolare e bocca allungata) con altre caratteristiche propriamente umane come un paio di occhi infossati, una lunga lingua rossa priva di denti ed una pelle simile a quella umana anche se bianca e bagnata da secrezioni. Predalien Il Predalien è una variante di alien che nasce da un predator. Anche se appare in varie forme (in fumetti, videogiochi e film), i suoi attributi standard (tranne la riproduzione) sono quelli di un normale guerriero. Presenta inoltre un apparato boccale esterno come quello di un predator, ma si riproduce tramite la lingua (che gli alien guerrieri usano solo per uccidere le prede), ha una piccola calotta cranica trasparente sulla parte frontale della testa che mostra il cranio all'interno come nei droni e bizzarre appendici sul cranio che richiamano una capigliatura "Dreadlock". In Aliens vs. Predator 2 si nota che il Predalien assume una posizione dominante nel branco. Durante l'ultimo combattimento contro il predator, esso assume la posizione di ruggito; invece si è notato che al termine della coda il suo pungiglione era a forma di artigli del predator. Apparizioni Film Serie originale * Alien (Alien) (1979) * Aliens - Scontro finale (Aliens) (1986) * Alien³ (Alien³) (1992) * Alien - La clonazione (Alien Resurrection) (1997) Crossovers * Predator 2 (Predator 2) (1990) - Il teschio di uno xenomorfo è visibile all'interno dell'astronave. * Alien vs. Predator (Alien vs. Predator) (2004) * Alien vs. Predator 2 (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem) (2007) Libri * Alien (Alien) (1979) di Alan Dean Foster * Aliens - Scontro finale (Aliens) (1986) di Alan Dean Foster * Alien³ (Alien 3) (1992) di Alan Dean Foster * Alien - La clonazione (Alien Resurrection) (1997) di Ann Carol Crispin * Aliens - Il nido sulla Terra (Aliens: Earth Hive) (1992) di Steve Perry * Aliens - Incubo (Aliens: Nightmare Asylum) (1993) di Steve Perry * Aliens: The Female War (1993) di Steve Perry & Stephani Perry * Aliens vs. Predator: Prey (1994) di Steve Perry & Stephani Perry * Aliens vs. Predator: Hunter's Planet (1994) di David Bischoff * Aliens vs. Predator: War (1999) di Stephani Perry * Aliens: Genocide (1994) di David Bischoff * Aliens - Dentro l'alveare (Alien Harvest) (1994) di Robert Sheckley * Aliens: Labyrinth (1996) di Stephani Perry * Aliens: Rogue (1995) di Dean Wesley Smith & Kristine Kathryn Rusch, sotto lo pseudonimo di Sandy Schofield * Aliens: Music Of The Spears (1996) di Yvonne Navarro * Aliens: Berserker (1998) di Stephani Perry * Aliens: Original Sin (2005) di Michael Jan Friedman * Aliens: DNA War (2006) di Diane Carey * Aliens: Cauldron (2007) di Diane Carey * Aliens: Steel Egg (2007) di John Shirley * Aliens: Criminal Enterprise (2008) di Stephani Perry * Aliens: No Exit (2008) di B. K. Evenson Fumetti Serie Aliens * Aliens 1-6 (AKA Aliens Book 1 & Outbreak) (1989) di Mark Verheiden & Mark A. Nelson * Aliens 1-4 (AKA Aliens Book 2 & Nightmare Asylum) (1990) di Mark Verheiden, Denis Beauvais & Mark A. Nelson * Aliens: Earth War 1-4 (AKA Aliens Book 3 & Female War) (1991) di Mark Verheiden & Sam Kieth * Aliens: Rogue (1993) di Ian Edginton & Will Simpson * Aliens: Hive (1997) di Jerry Prosser & Kelley Jones * Aliens: Labyrinth (1997) di Jim Woodring & Kilian Plunkett * Aliens: Genocide (1997) di John Arcudi, Damon Willis & Karl Stor * Aliens: Purge (1997) di Ian Edginton, Phil Hester (matite) & Ande Parks * "Aliens: Pig" (1997) di Chuck Dixon, Henry Flint (matite) & Andrew Pepoy (inchiostro) * "Aliens: Xenogenesis" (1999) di Tom Bierbaum/Mary Bierbaum, Dave Ross (matite) & Andrew Pepoy (inchiostro) * Apocalypse: The Destroying Angels (1999) di Mark Schultz & Doug Wheatley * Aliens Omnibus Volume 1 (collects Outbreak, Nightmare Asylum e Female War) (2007) * Aliens Omnibus Volume 2 (collects Genocide, Harvest and Colonial Marines) (2007) * Aliens Omnibus Volume 3 (collects Rogue, Labyrinth, Sacrifice and Salvation) (2008) * Aliens Omnibus Volume 4 (collects Music of the Spears, Stronghold, Frenzy (Berserker), Taste, Mondo Pest, Mondo Heat) (2008) * Aliens Omnibus Volume 5 (collects Alchemy, Kidnapped, Cargo, Survival, Alien, Earth Angel, Incubation, Havoc, Lovesick, Lucky) (2008) * Aliens Omnibus Volume 6 (collects Apocalypse, Xenogenesis, Head Hunters, Tourist Season, Pig, Border Lines, the Aliens: Special, Purge, Glass Corridor, Stalker, Wraith, Once in a Lifetime) (2008) Serie Aliens vs. Predator *''Aliens vs. Predator: Original'' (1992) di Randy Stradley, Chris Warner & Phill Norwood * Aliens/Predator: Deadliest of the Species (1996) di Chris Claremont, con matite di Jackson Guice e inchiostri di John Beatty (1-3) and full art by Eduardo Barreto * Aliens vs. Predator: War (1996) di Randy Stradley * Aliens vs. Predator: Booty (1996) di Barbara Kesel & Chris Chalenor * Aliens vs. Predator: Eternal (1998) di Ian Edginton & Alex Maleev * Aliens vs. Predator: Xenogenesis (1998) di Andi Watson, Mel Rubi e inchiostri di Mark Lipka & Norman Lee * Aliens vs. Predator: Thrill of the Hunt (2004) di Mike Kennedy & Roger Robinson * Aliens vs. Predator: Civilized Beasts (2005) di Mike Kennedy & Roger Robinson *''Aliens vs. Predator Omnibus Volume 1'' (collects 'Aliens vs. Predator' - original series, Blood Time, Duel, War, Eternal, Old Secrets, The Web) (2007) *''Aliens vs. Predator Omnibus Volume 2'' (collects Deadliest of the Species, Booty, Hell-Bent, Pursuit, Lefty's Revenge, Chained to Life and Death, Xenogenesis) (2007) Altre serie *''Superman/Aliens'' (1996) di Dan Jurgens, Chuck Dixon, Jon Bogdanove, Gregory Wright & Kevin Nowlan *''Batman/Aliens'' (1998) di Ron Marz & Bernie Wrightson *''WildC.A.T.s/Aliens'' (1998) di Warren Ellis, Chris Sprouse, Kevin Nowlan & Laura DePuy *''Green Lantern versus Aliens'' (2000) di Ron Marz, Rick Leonardi & Mike Perkins *''Aliens versus Predator versus The Terminator'' (2001) di Mark Schultz, Mel Rubi, Chris Ivy, Pat Brosseau & Dave Stewart *''Mindhunter'' (2001) di David Quinn, Mel Rubi, Mike Perkins, Clem Robins, Dan Jackson & Phil Amara *''Batman/Aliens Two'' (2003) di Ian Edginton & Staz Johnson *''Superman/Aliens 2: God War'' (2003) di Dan Jurgens, Chuck Dixon, Jon Bogdanove, Gregory Wright & Kevin Nowlan *''Judge Dredd vs. Aliens: Incubus'' (2007) di John Wagner, Andy Diggle & Henry Flint *''Superman & Batman vs. Aliens & Predator'' (2007) di Mark Schultz & Ariel Olivetti Videogiochi * Alien (1982) - Atari 2600 * Alien (1984, 1985 in EUROPA) - Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum e Amstrad CPC (dal 1985) * Aliens: The Computer Game (1986, 1987 in EUROPA) - Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, Apple IIe (dal 1987) e Amstrad CPC (dal 1987) * Aliens: The Computer Game (1986 in EUROPA, 1987) - dal 1987 per Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, MSX e ZX Spectrum * Aliens (1987 solo in GIAPPONE) - MSX * Aliens (1990) - Arcade * Alien 3 (1992 in USA, EUROPA, BRASILE; 1994 in GIAPPONE) - dal 1992 per Amiga, Commodore 64 e Sega Master System; dal 1993 per Nintendo Entertainment System e Sega Genesis; dal 1994 per Sega Game Gear * Alien vs Predator (1993 in USA, GIAPPONE, AUSTRALIA) - Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Alien 3 (1993) - Game Boy * Alien 3 (1993 in USA, GIAPPONE, EUROPA) - Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Alien vs Predator: The Last of His Clan (1993 IN GIAPPONE, USA) - Game Boy * Alien 3: The Gun (1993) - Arcade * Alien vs Predator (1994 in USA, GIAPPONE, EUROPA, AUSTRALIA) - Arcade * Alien vs Predator (Alien vs Predator) (1994 in USA, EUROPA) - Atari Jaguar * Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure (1995) - PC * Alien Trilogy (Alien Trilogy) (1996 in USA, GIAPPONE, EUROPA) - PlayStation, Sega Saturn e PC * Aliens Online (1998) - PC * Aliens versus Predator (Aliens versus Predator) (1999 in USA, EUROPA) - PC e Macintosh * Alien Resurrection (2000 in USA, EUROPA) - PlayStation * Aliens: Thanatos Encounter (2001 in USA, EUROPA) - Game Boy Color * Aliens versus Predator 2 (Aliens versus Predator 2) (2001 in USA, EUROPA) - PC e Macintosh (dal 2002) * Aliens versus Predator 2: Primal Hunt (2002 in USA, EUROPA) - PC * Aliens versus Predator: Extinction (Aliens versus Predator: Extinction) (2003 in USA, EUROPA) - PlayStation 2 e Xbox * Aliens: Unleashed (2003) - Telefono cellulare * Alien vs. Predator (2004) - Telefono cellulare * Alien vs. Predator (2004) - Telefono cellulare * Alien vs. Predator 3D (2005) - Telefono cellulare * Aliens: Extermination (2006) - Arcade * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem) (2007 in USA, EUROPA, AUSTRALIA) - PlayStation Portable * Alien vs. Predator 2 2D: Requiem (2007) - Telefono cellulare Categoria:Mostri